After the Battle
by DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: After the battle with The Wicked Witch is over, Charming and Snow return to Emma's hotel room to check on Henry when they hear a noise coming from Hook's room. Wanting to make sure that the Captain is ok, the Charming's open his door only to find the Pirate and the Savior in a very interesting position. UPDATE! I have decided to make this a series of one shots! Please Review!
1. After the Battle

The battle was finally over, the Wicked Witch was dead and the town was safe yet again, thanks to the combined powers of The Evil Queen and The Savior.

An exhausted Prince Charming was leading his very tired and very pregnant wife Snow White into their daughter's room at Granny's hotel to check up on their grandson who was being looked after by the hotels namesake, Granny.

Before they reached the door they heard a muffled groaning sound coming from behind the door of Captain Hook's room.

"Oh no, I hope Killian is ok! It sounds like he is in pain!"

Charming looked down at Snow. "Why don't we check on him real quick before heading in to see Henry."

The Charming's knocked on the door but there was no response. They waited another minute a knocked again, but still had no response.

"I guess he's ok, we should lea…"

Another groaning sound cut through the air, only this time it was louder than before.

"Charming try the handle, see if he locked it. If he is in that much pain he really needs to go see Dr. Whale."

Charming turned back to the door and gently turned the handle, and the door slowly opened.

As the door quietly opened the couple was greeted with a sight they were not expecting.

Killian Jones was not in any pain, in fact, he was in the opposite, and he wasn't alone. From what they could see, a very sweaty, very _naked_ Captain Hook was standing in front of his bed with an equally sweaty and equally naked woman sitting on the bed with her legs wrapped around the Captain's hips. And from the sounds they were making, they were engaging in a very enjoyable round of post-battle "I can't believe we are alive" sex.

"Oh my god!" Snow whispered trying to tear her eyes away from the couple.

"Well, he certainly isn't in any pain!"

Snow hit her husband in the chest as he started to laugh.

"Charming! Oh god, let's hurry up and leave before they notice us."

As she moved to close the door, Charming quickly put his hand out to stop her.

"Wait… who is that?"

"Does it matter? Come on, we've already been here too long."

Just as they were about to shut the door another sound filtered through the air, this time it was female, and very _very_ familiar.

"Wait…"

"No…"

The couple quickly swung the door open again just as their daughter, Emma Swan let out a loud scream as she reach her orgasm. Her hands pulled at the Captain's ass as he continued to thrust into her, her nails leaving red marks running down his smooth skin.

The couple stood there with wide eyes as they watched their daughter sit up and latch her lips to the pirate captain's neck as he groaned through his own climax.

The Prince and Princess seemed to be glued to their spot as they watched the completely oblivious couple collapse onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ok, we really need to get out of here." the princess whispered.

Just as the couple was about to close door for the second time, they heard the couple on the bed start whispering to one another. Snow and Charming shared a quick look and closed the door but left just enough open so they could hear the words that were being exchanged.

_"I almost lost you again today."_ whispered the pirate.

_"I know. It came too close this time. Scared me." _

_"Scared the hell out of me too, love. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you like that." _

_"I know, I don't know what I would do if I lost you either, Killian. I love you so much!" _

Emma reached up and captured Killian's lips with hers in a sweet kiss as her parent's listened with eyes wide as saucers.

_"I love you too, lass. With all of my heart." _

The sound of kissing filled the air and Snow quickly and quietly closed the door. Turning to her husband she saw a look of complete shock covering his face.

"I guess we shouldn't be too surprised. They've been flirting with each other non stop for the past few weeks and I think deep down I have known that Killian has loved Emma ever since her brought her home from New York."

Charming continued to stand there completely stunned until he finally looked down at his wife, tears glistening in his eyes. Snow immediately wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Oh Charming, it's not that bad! Oh please don't be upset!"

"I'm not.," said Charming. "I am so incredibly happy for the both of them, to have finally found one another. Every time I think about our little girl my heart just breaks. She has suffered through so much and has sacrificed more than any person should have to, but to see that she has finally found someone who loves her unconditionally, it just warms my heart."

"She's found her true love." Snow whispers.

Charming nods as he rests his head on his wife's, wrapping his arms around her.

"Granted, I never wished to see my daughter in that position, ever, I am glad that she was able to find a moment of happiness after all that has happened today."

Laughing, Snow pulled out of her husbands arms.

"Yeah, I agree with you there, seeing Emma have sex was never on my 'to do' list, but seeing Hook however, was quite a sight to see!"

"Hey!"

Charming playfully (and gently) slapped Snow on the arm before pulling her back into his arms,

"Ok woman, let's get out of this hallway and go see our grandson, and maybe get some sleep."

"Try and stop me Charming!"

The couple entered the room and was greeted by their excited grandson, who for the first time in over a year knew who they were. As they had their reunion, the couple across the hall fell into a peaceful slumber, ready to take on whatever tomorrow would bring their way.


	2. Never Too Late

A shrill scream filled the air as the epic battle between good and evil came to a close. The Wicked Witch fell to the ground, the chill of death taking over her body before it disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. A blast of magic shook the town as the powers were released after the death of the witch, throwing people to their feet. Emma and Regina lay on the ground, momentarily, stunned from the blast, their hands still intertwined from combining the force of their magic against the witch.

"Holy crap, it worked!" Emma stood up and started brushing off the dirt and grime from her clothes. Annoyed, Regina stood and started doing the same.

"Of course it did! I am the queen after all."

"Right! Of course it worked! You weren't worried at all!" Emma couldn't help but smile through her sarcasm. Regina glanced over at Emma and the two shared a laugh.

Nothing about the past few weeks had been easy; the amount of moments allowing laughter has been incredibly limited.

The Evil Queen and The Savior started moving out of the woods where the main battle took place and made their way back into the town to check on their family. The majority of Storybrooke's resident's took shelter in their homes when the two mothers started to take on Regina's green sister.

As they made it towards the pier, they saw the Jolly Roger slowly and awkwardly trying to dock. Emma stopped short at that sight. "Something's not right."

The two continued toward the pier at a run, they had sent their loved ones onto the recently found Jolly Roger and sent them out to safety with its Captain to keep them safe. Henry, David, a very pregnant Mary Margaret, Belle, Robin and his son, and of course, Captain Hook himself.

The inhabitants of the ship were not easily swayed to leave their loved ones to fight the witch alone, but after much discussion and pleadings from the Emma and Regina, Hook took the group out into the water to avoid any kinds of magical strikes from Zelena.

The Jolly finally settled at the pier and Emma watched as a frantic David ran down the plank.

"Emma! Emma, come quick!"

"What's going on? Is Henry ok? Mary Margaret? What?"

Emma ran into her father's arms in a quick hug and then ran after Regina who had sped past them and was now running up the plank and onto the ship.

"Henry's ok, it's… just come quick. We were safe from Zelena but not from her monkeys. Thankfully those wretched monsters died as soon as you killed that green bitch."

Emma quickly ran up the plank with her father hot on her heals. As soon as she reached the deck she saw Henry in Regina's arms, the boy was clearly upset, and Robin had one arm around Regina and another holding his son close to him.

"Follow me." David grabbed Emma's hand and hurriedly pulled her below deck and towards… the Captain's cabin.

"No!"

Running quickly into the room Emma's heart stopped. Mary Margaret and Belle stood beside the bed their face wet with tears and hands covered in blood, and on the bed was what was left of the pirate captain who was trying so hard to stay conscious.

"Oh my god! What in the hell happened?!" Emma ran to Hook's side to take a closer look. Large gashes ran up his arms and shoulders spilling blood everywhere. Emma reach out and tried to put pressure on a particularly nasty looking gash near his neck.

Mary Margaret moved to stand next to her husband, trying desperately to calm her tears.

"We were just waiting to see what would happen when one of those winged monkeys came out of nowhere and tried to attack Henry but before it could get him, Hook pushed him aside and took the brunt of the attack. It took a few minutes to get the thing off of him but thankfully you and Regina were able to kill Zelena and the thing burned up in a cloud of dust, but the damage was already done. He… he sacrificed himself to save Henry, he saved his life."

Turning quickly to her husband, Mary Margaret broke down in sobs. Emma turned back to Hook, placing her hands on his face. When her hand made contact the pirate's eyes open slowly and only very slightly.

"Hello love. Good of you to join us."

"I'm so sorry Hook, this shouldn't have happened to you! This is all my fault!"

Emma let the tears fall down her cheeks, completely forgetting that there was anyone else in the room.

Hook lifted his good hand weakly and started to brush the tears from her face.

"Don't cry, lass. It's alright, I couldn't let you lose the lad, not again. You can live without me, but you can't live without Henry."

"I can't live without you, either! This is so unfair! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Emma let her tears take control of her, resting her head against his chest, strong sobs overtaking her body. She felt herself breaking, not just her heart but her entire self, it felt like a part of her was being ripped out of her slowly.

She felt his hand moving slowly in her hair. "Emma, love, please. Take your boy and be happy… I love you."

The air slowly left his lungs, the beating of his heart slowing until there was nothing left and the blood stopped pumping through his body.

Emma lifted her head and looked down at the lifeless body of Killian Jones.

"No! Hook, please! Please! Come back!" she gently took hold of his cheeks and moved closer, whispering to him through her tears. "Killian, please! Come back to me! I love you!" she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his and after a few seconds… nothing. Nothing happened, the pirate remained lifeless on his bed.

"Oh god!" Emma cried out, harder then she has ever cried before. Slowly, things started coming back to her; the feeling of he ship moving in the water, the sound of her mother's and Belle's crying, and her father's hand touching her shoulder.

"Emma, we should really…"

A strong blast of light and magic blasted around the room, the ship, throughout the entire town; the curse was broken, again.

With wide eyes, Emma quickly lifted herself away from Hook's head and looked down at her fallen pirate only to find eyes as blue as the ocean staring back at her.

"It's about bloody time, love. Next time, let's try not to wait until one of us is dead in order to tell each other how we feel."

"KILLIAN!" Instantly her arms were around him and her lips were pressed tightly against his. She could hear others enter the room, wanting to know what happened and how the curse was broken yet again.

"Mom, you saved him! You saved his life!" Henry moved closer to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Pulling out of their embrace, Emma started roaming her hands to where his injuries were.

"But how? He had terrible injuries, he lost so much blood but now there is nothing! How can that be?"

"Magic, specifically True Love's Kiss. That's what saved him, that's what broke the curse, again." Regina gave Emma and Hook a small smile and then turned back to wrap her arms around Robin.

Never in her life would she have thought she would love again, not after Neal, and never in her life would she have thought she would have found her true love, or that her true love would be none other then Captain Hook.

She couldn't help but allow a huge smile break across her face as she looked at her love.

"Looks like you won yet again, love. What do you think we should do now?" Hook gave her his best smoldering look.

Laughing, she looked around the room and said, "I'm going to Disney World!"

The room erupted in laughter, why go to Disney World when you can live in it?

The day came to a close and it was finally time for everyone to have a peaceful rest and for the first time in what felt like forever, they could look forward to what the future would bring them. Welcoming new family members, new friends, and new loves.

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm a new writer and would love to hear what you have to say!


	3. Plastic Wrap

**This takes place two days after The Jolly Roger, so beware of spoilers!**

**Oh, and I don't own any of these characters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"So, if you kiss me I lose my magic and if you don't kiss me then Zelena will start killing off my family. Is that all?"

Sitting side by side at the island in Mary Margaret's kitchen, Captain Hook had just finished telling Emma Swan the entire story about what happened in the past year and what happened with Zelena two nights ago.

"Bloody hell woman, is that all? It's your family, love! What are we going to do? I can't let her hurt yo… them!"

Emma couldn't help but smile as she looked at the pirate. Her pirate. She shouldn't be surprised that the former pirate captain went straight to the idea of protecting her family instead of trying to find a way around their kissing curse. He has changed so much since they met in the Enchanted Forrest that seeing him say and do the things that he has been doing since bringing her back to Storybrooke can sometimes bring her up short.

She knew he was worried over what she would think about what he did in the year they were separated but she was really telling him the truth the night that he declined to go to dinner with everyone; she really was tired of living in the past, she wanted to start living her life and looking forward to her future. A future that had the leather wearing pirate being very much involved in, very involved in!

"Zelena won't be given the chance to hurt my family, because Regina and I are going to take her down before she can even bat an eye. I'm done with this bitch threatening and cursing the people that I love, it's time she goes back to where she belongs along with her evil flying monkeys."

She didn't miss the way his body froze and the way his breathing started speeding up with the 'L' word came out of her mouth. He quickly cast his eyes down and started to fiddle with his hook.

"Uh, the people you love?"

Lifting her hand to his cheek, she brought his face up so that she could look into his eyes and smile.

"Yeah, the people, the person that I love."

"But what about what I did to Ariel and Eric? How could you ever forgive me for that? I did a horrible thing, I was a horrible person!"

"No you weren't! You were hurting, you were going through a time that we incredibly difficult and you were just trying to protect yourself and your heart. All that matters to me is what you do now, nothing else. We all have done terrible things in our past and that is exactly where they need to stay, the past. We need to start forgetting about our past and focus on our future, you got that pirate?"

His eyes twinkled with a mixture of love and happiness.

"Gods I really want to kiss you right now."

Quickly standing, the Savior moved into the kitchen looking through the cabinets. With a loud "ah-ha!" she moved to take her place sitting beside the pirate again when she happily lifted up a large sheet of plastic wrap.

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do at the moment."

"What in the bloody hell is that, love?"

Laughing, she lifted the plastic up to her face and moved toward the pirate and captured his lips with hers but without really touching. Once he caught onto what the clear parchment was for he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until she was practically sitting on his lap.

After a few minutes the two pulled away and Emma dropped her arms along with the plastic wrap.

"You are a bloody genius, love. But it's nothing like the real thing, I'm afraid."

"I know, but it's enough to help scratch that itch until we can figure out how to break that curse or kill the witch, whichever happens first."

Hook just smiled and pulled her close again, resting his head on hers and she snuggled into the crook of his neck. The couple remained that way until they heard the sounds of her family returning to the apartment, they removed themselves from one another and greeted the Charming's as they made their way into the apartment. Not long later Regina arrived with Robin in tow, it was war planning time in the Charming's house.

They spent the rest of the day working on a plane to free everyone from the threat of the witch all the while sneaking glances and small smiles at one another.

The timing may not be the best right now, with magic stealing curses in play, but soon, really soon they knew their time will come. And that's when the fun will really begin.


	4. Magic

**This is just something small I wrote after last night's episode.**

**Not the best writing, but eh, I'm working on it!**

"Swan!"

He could hear her infectious giggle coming from behind him. Turning quickly he watched as she approached him, face glowing beautifully in the moonlight, eyes twinkling with laughter, with his long leather coat wrapped around her.

Just a second ago he was walking back to his hotel from the pier when a cloud of white smoke, _magic_, striped his coat from him.

"What's the matter, Jones? Cold?"

He couldn't help but match the smirk that graced her beautiful face. This has become a ritual between the two of them, her using her magic to mess with him. She once made a remark that she was getting back at him for all of his sexual innuendos and banter, like she could even come close to his numbers!

Ever since defeating the Wicked Witch and developing her powers, Emma has enjoyed being able to use her magic for light hearted fun, and that usually always meant stealing something from Hook. Sometimes it was his jewelry, other times it was his flask of run, but mostly it was his hook. But not tonight, tonight she decided to go a step further than she has done in his past and steal his coat.

He stood there now in just his leather pants, his black vest, and of course, his hook.

"It is a bit chilly tonight but I am sure I can find a way to warm up."

He started moving towards her with his normal swagger in his steps, trying to invade her personal space, sure that she would move back as soon as he got too close.

But she didn't. She stood her ground and let him invade her space, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"I think that can be arranged."

With a flick of her wrist a cloud of white magic engulfed the couple and the next thing he knew, they were no longer standing on the street but in a bedroom._Emma's bedroom!_

"Uh… Swan, what's going on?"

""Isn't it obvious, Killian?"

Another flick of her wrist and his hook was grasped tightly in hear hand. Quickly she slid it into the front of his vest and slowly pulled until his head was level with hers.

"I'm going to warm you up! I mean, it's the least I could do after stealing your coat and making you so cold!"

And with that she leaned forwards and captured his lips with hers.

Pulling back she smiled and said, "Warm yet?"

"Not even close!"

Hook reached forward and pulled Emma close, capturing her mouth with his and didn't release it for a very long time. The night progressed in a way that did indeed make the both of them very warm, with laughter in the air and magic swirling around them!

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! I feel a little discouraged with only getting 1 review so far :(**

**I'm relatively new at this whole thing and would love to hear how I am doing! **

**Thanks again!**


	5. The Meeting

**Captain Swan AU: What if Emma didn't go through foster care but lived in an orphanage and what if Killian and his big brother Liam lived in an orphanage as well. What if the windows to their rooms opened up directly across from one another and the distance between the buildings were a mere 2 feet? Young Emma and young Killian meet at a young age and grow up together…through their window. **

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Emma, can you open the window please? It's getting hot in here."

"Sure, Melissa."

Emma moved to open the window of the bedroom that she shared with her roommate Melissa. Both girls were 13 years old and orphans since birth. For years the two of them would go in and out of foster homes until they were sent to live in the Boston home for girls, Melissa 6 months ago and Emma about 2 months ago.

For the first time since moving there, Emma opened the window and noticed that it looked out onto another window just barely 2 feet away. From where she is standing she could see two young boys sitting in the room reading comic books.

"Hey Melissa, look! There is another window right across from ours! There are two boys over there! I wonder if that is an apartment building."

"It's not, that's another orphanage, uh, I think that's the Boston home for Boys. I've seen the room before but I've never seen anyone in the room before. Quick, throw this paper clip, see if they will open the window."

Emma turned to Melissa's desk that held her homework on top, picking up the paperclip that fell off a bunch of papers. Turning back to the window she handed the paper clip to Melissa.

"Here, you do it."

Melissa took the paper clip from Emma and threw it at the window but it barely made a sound before falling to the ground.

"Emma, why don't you just reach over and knock? It's not that far and you have longer arms."

Her arm did in fact reach across, comfortably, and she knocked firmly but softly on the window.

They watched as the two boys in the other room jerked their heads away from their comic books and looked at the window.

Melissa gave them a big smile and wave as Emma stood back and blushed, she has always been one of the shy ones.

The smaller of the two boys stood and moved to the window, opening it with a big smile on his face.

"Hi! Who are you?" came a loud voice with a slight hint of an Irish accent.

"Hi, I'm Melissa and this is Emma! What's your name?"

"I'm Killian and that's my big brother Liam. Are you two sisters?"

Emma smiled at Killian, he was definitely one of the cuter boys she has seen in her short life.

"No, we're just roommates. We're, uh, we're both orphans."

"Us too, we just moved here. We're both originally from Ireland but our parents died a couple years ago and we ended up in the system."

The three were interrupted by Liam coming over and shaking on Killian's shoulder, trying to drag his attention away from the two girls across the way.

"Killian, Mr. Jackson is calling for us, it's time to head down for lunch."

Liam turned and without addressing the others, left the room. Killian, embarrassed about his brother's rudeness, turned to his new friends with red cheeks and downturned eyes.

"Sorry about Liam, he's not very friendly now a days. He thinks he's too cool to hang around me all the time, with him being 15 years old and me being only 13 years old."

"You're 13 years old? So are we!"

Emma could tell that Melissa was really interested in Killian and for some reason that upset her. Melissa is more outgoing than her and is much prettier than her.

"That's so cool! Well, I hate to leave but they will get made if I am any later to lunch. We should do this more often! There's nothing much to do for fun around here, so it will be pretty awesome to hang out with each other, you know, through our windows!"

The girls laughed and agreed with their new friend and bid him farewell. The two talked about their encounter for the rest of the day until going to sleep.

That night as she lay in her bed, Emma thought about the boy across the way and couldn't help but smile. She hoped they did get to hang out again, living in an orphanage can become really depressing, so having a friend to talk to who understood exactly what she is going through would get wonderful.

What she didn't know at that time was that her meeting the boys across the hall would change the way that she would live the rest of her life. The two would become to be so important to her that they would be like family, something that she had never had before.

**I was considering making this it's own story but I thought I would just add it into this instead. I will do updates on this particular story until Emma and Hook are a lot older.**

**If you liked this or have ideas as to where you would like this to go please let me know! I will take any suggestions and try to work them into the story!**

**Please Review! And thanks for reading!**


	6. The Meeting Part 2: Abandonment Issues

**Hey guys, here is part 2 of The Meeting! I will probably do another couple updates on it before moving on to another prompt!**

**I know these are really short entries but I promise to make the next ones longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Every day after school Melissa and Emma would race back to the Boston home for Girls, quickly do their chores and run up to their room to hang out with Killian and sometimes Liam if he wasn't acting too cool to hang out with younger kids.

They became fast friends and looked forward to seeing each other every day. This lasted for months, even when it got incredibly cold and seemed ridiculous to spend hours with the window open, but the orphans wouldn't have it any other way.

Then, one day after school Melissa didn't return to the orphanage. She didn't show up for dinner or lights out that night either.

Concerned, Emma went to the director of the home and asked about her friend as soon as she got back from school the next day.

"Melissa went to go live with her Aunt. We got word from her Aunt a couple days ago and once all the paper work was completed we put Melissa on a bus to Tennessee where she lives."

"Oh. Ok."

Feeling abandoned, for what felt like the hundredth time in her life, Emma returned to her room to break the news to Killian. When she got there she saw that all of Melissa's belongings were gone and Killian was already waiting for her at his window.

Moving over to the window, she slumped in her chair and opened it.

"Hey Blondie, any news of Melissa?"

"Yeah. She's gone, she has gone to live with her Aunt in Tennessee. I never even knew she had an Aunt!" Emma was obviously upset, living her life going in and out of foster homes and then living in an orphanage has left her with severe abandonment issues.

"Maybe she didn't know she had an Aunt either, you know how these things happen."

"I know." Emma laid her head down on the windowsill with a sigh and tears in her eyes.

Seeing this, Killian gave her a reassuring smile and reaches his arm across to her.

"It's ok, love, I'll never leave you behind. Once Liam and I can spring out of this joint we are going to take you with us!"

Giving him a small smile, Emma reached her arm out and grasped his hand tightly.

"Promise?"

"Promise!

They remained that way, with hands clasped, until the sky grew dark and they both grew tired. They finally said their "good nights" and retired to their beds but were both unable to fall asleep for a long time. The two have been friends for months now without ever actually being in the same room and now they couldn't stand the idea of not having the other in their life.

Losing Melissa without even a goodbye scared the two but ultimately gave strength to their friendship.

Years passed and their ritual remained, every day after school and their chores they would meet at their window and spend hours talking and helping each other with their homework. Emma would get new roommates but they never lasted long, some were older and would become old enough to go on their own or some would be younger and would eventually either switch rooms or go into foster care, no one ever lasted long in that room, only Emma.

Killian and Liam remained together in their room and Liam would occasionally join in on their conversations but soon got old enough to get a job so most of the time it was just Emma and Killian alone together talking through their windows, most of the time with their hands intertwined and handing between the two buildings.

Things remained that way until the day that Liam turned 18 years old and was able to leave the orphanage and take legal guardianship of Killian, who along with Emma was now 16 years old.

**What do you think? Please review!**

**I have a few ideas as to how I am going to continue with this but I am open to any suggestions or prompts from anyone! **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	7. The Meeting Part 3: Leaving

**Two updates in 1 day! I feel accomplished! :)**

**This is my favorite chapter so far in this story and the ending came to me and I feel like it has opened up a lot of different directions to go with it.**

**I think I might separate this story from the rest of these one-offs and make it it's own story.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

"We're moving to Maine."

The words were like a slap in the face.

"What?"

"We're moving to Maine, we leave tomorrow. Now that Liam is 18 years old he can leave here and he petitioned to be my guardian and they approved it and he just got off the phone from a friend of his who we knew a couple of years ago. He's giving Liam a job at a pier, helping to repair boats and tackle and stuff."

Emma just sat in her chair, her hand slipping away from his as they hung between the buildings, completely dumbfounded. She could feel the fear and pain ripping through her body; they were leaving her just like everyone else has. She will be alone, again.

She ducked her head so he wouldn't see the tears that started falling down her face.

"You promised. You promised me you wouldn't leave me behind and that's exactly what you're doing. I'm going to be all alone again." Her voice faltered and ended in a harsh whisper as her tears turned to sobs. She wanted to turn away from them and shield herself from the hurt but she couldn't stop the pleading words from coming out of her mouth.

"I don't want you to go! What am I going to do without you? Please don't go Killian, please! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me…"

"Yes!"

Killian's voice rang out strong and loud and echoed off the buildings around them.

Lifting her head she saw that he was fighting tears of his own and was reaching his hand out to her, pleading with his eyes for her to reach for him again.

Slowly, she let her hand drift back through the window and out to grasp his. His hand a slightly rough against her smooth skin, signs of his hobby of making word carvings and working with his hands. She had a shelf full of different carvings that he has made for her over the years. He grasped her hand tightly, his thumb running over the spot between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Yes Emma, I do understand what I mean to you because you mean just as much and more to me. I don't want to leave you Emma but I have to go with Liam, he is my brother and we need each other."

"I understand…"

He cut her off before she could continue.

"No, I don't think you do. We want you to come with us; _I_ want you to come with us."

Time stopped.

He wasn't leaving her!

He wanted her to go with him!

He wanted to take her away from the terrible life of living in an orphanage!

A huge smile broke out on her face and she saw it mirrored on Killian.

But then her stomach sank and more tears fell from her eyes. She quickly dropped his hand and sank back into her chair, covering her face with her hands.

"Emma, what's wrong? Do you not want to go with us?"

"I can't!" she exclaimed. She was crying so hard, she was on the verge of hysterics.

"Why?"

Emma wiped the tears from her face and tried to calm her breathing. When she finally got it under control, she found herself struggling with a bad case of the hiccups.

"Liam was able to get guardianship over _you,_ not me. The two of you are free to move to Maine but I am stuck here for another two years! That's why I can't go with you, I'm a prisoner here."

The two of them were quiet for several minutes; the only sounds they heard were the sounds of the city around them. Finally, it was Liam who broke the silence.

"Emma, just leave. Pack everything you can carry in your backpack and tomorrow morning when you are allowed to leave to go to school, meet us two blocks down from our building, on the corner of 8th and Adams. I know someone who can make fake IDs and birth certificates; we can have documents made up so that you can start a new life, with us, in Maine. We will be in a different state and they will just consider you a runaway so they won't look that hard, we've all seen it happen before. If you can get a job when we settle, I don't see why you can't come with us. I found a house to rent for pretty cheap right near the pier, three bedrooms, one of them can be yours. What do you say?"

Emma had never loved Liam so much than she did at this very moment.

"Liam, prepare yourself for the biggest huge you will ever get tomorrow morning! Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever thank you!"

"Just pull your own weight when we get to Maine. I might ask you to help with dinners and cleaning around the house but don't worry, all three of us will take turns with that. I won't leave you to have to cook and clean every day. "

Killian grabbed his brother in a huge hug, thanking him over and over again.

Liam's heart broke as he watched Emma break down after Killian told her of their impending move and he couldn't help but notice the helplessness in Killian's face after Emma brought up the fact that Liam only had guardianship of him and not her as well.

He knew that her leaving and moving with them wouldn't be an issue as long as he got her a new name and new documentation, he heard about so many people who did that to get away from the system, so it was a no brainer to ask her to come along. He knew, maybe before Killian even knew, how much his brother really loves the blonde orphan across the window and he could see every day just how much she loved his brother right back.

It wouldn't take long for their feelings to come to the surface once they reach Maine, but that was something they would have to tackle once they were there.

Turning back to Emma and his brother, who were both talking about their excitement, and suggested that they both use this time to shower, pack, and get some sleep since the next few days were going to be long ones.

The next morning, Emma was finishing up cleaning her room, making sure that she had everything she wanted and was leaving behind things she didn't need. Once she was ready she pulled on her coat and book bag and made her way out of the Boston home for Girls for the very last time.

Her nerves were on high alert and she was sure that someone was going to look at her and realize immediately what she was planning to do. So once she left the building she decided to start walking her normal route to school, just in case anyone from the orphanage was watching her. Then, once she was a few blocks away she hurriedly changed her course and started making her way towards the spot that Liam told her to meet them at.

When she was about a block away she saw them and then started running… right into Killian's arms.

For the first time since they met each other 4 years ago, Emma and Killian (and don't forget Liam) were face to face. The orphanages kept the boys and girls separate at all times, the girls went to an all-girls school and the boys went to an all-boys school, and their outside areas were on different sides so that they would never mix together.

Pulling out of their hug, Emma quickly turned and fulfilled her promise to Liam, she did indeed give him the biggest hug he has ever received. The entire time she was whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ok ok ok ok ! Enough hugging! Let's get going, we have a decent drive ahead of us and I think we should try to get out of Boston before the school calls and tattles on you."

"Great idea but Liam, I how are we getting to Maine? "

Killian pulled Emma close to him, just a little bit jealous over how long Emma was hugging Liam, and pulled her in front of a small black car.

"This is how we are getting to Maine! Liam knew a guy at his job who was selling and he offered him a really good deal. It took nearly all the money he was saving to pay for it but it was worth it."

Quickly, the three of them piled into the car, Killian opting to sit in the back with Emma which only made her smile more and Liam want to make fake puking motions.

Soon they were on the road with the radio loud and the windows down, enjoying their first taste of real freedom in a very long time.

"So Liam, what's the name of the place we are moving to?"

"Storybrooke."

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue this story once they reach storybrooke? Should I include the curse? Her parents? Regina? Rumple? Anyone?**

**Review/Comment to let me know what you think!**


End file.
